The War To End All Wars
by PanzerElite25
Summary: The year is 1941 and Germany has invaded the Soviet Union in a bid to destroy the communistic ideals of the Soviet boar. In the midst of the fighting and among the death and destruction, Maho Nishizumi spearheads the assault with Army Group Centre. A seasoned tank commander, she leads the attack with the 2nd Panzer Division at her back. Will there be success or only failure?
1. Chapter 1- Operation Start

**THE WAR TO END ALL WARS: A GIRLS UND PANZER FANFICTION**

 **BY: ZACHARY TREADAWAY**

 **The year is 1941 and Germany has invaded the Soviet Union in a bid to destroy the communistic ideals of the Soviet boar. In the midst of the fighting and among the death and destruction, Maho Nishizumi spearheads the assault with Army Group Centre. A seasoned tank commander, she leads the attack with the 2nd Panzer Division at her back. But facing such a powerful enemy, what will happen to her and those under her command? Can she bring them victory? Or does the Soviet Union have other plans?**

 ** _2_ _nd_ _Panzer Division Operations Staging Area_  
**

"Look at this place. It's disgusting. A filthy hole for rats to drown and die in. We need only kick the door in and the whole thing will come crashing down." Maho Nishizumi turned to her friend who was peering though a pair of binoculars.

"What are you going on about now Erika?" she asked as she took a drag on her cigarette. She heard Erika snort.

"It's just a vast empty wasteland out there." Erika said. "Nothing but mud and snow for miles and miles." she brought the binoculars down from her eyes. "Whens the word from command gonna come?"

Maho shrugged. "Command will tell us to go when command is good and ready. You know this by know Erika. Be patient." she took another drag and exhaled the smoke.

"Can I get one?" Erika said holding out a hand. Maho smiled slightly and reached into her uniform chest pocket, pulling out a cigarette and handing it to the other girl.

"Must really be on edge, Erika. You don't really ever smoke much unless you're nervous about something. Think we're all going to get killed?" Maho said in a kidding manner.

Erika frowned slightly as she turned away and lit her cigarette, taking a long drag on it. Then she turned back to Maho.

"I hope not Commander. I've come too far in this war to die now. All of us have." she said. Maho laughed silently.

"We may have come far, but that's not to say we're invincible my good friend. We've got a tough assignment ahead of us and not very much time to get it done before the harsh winter befalls us." Maho explained leaning back in her chair and looking up to the drab ceiling above. The pair had been awaiting their orders to move out for some time now. Waiting in this abandoned rickety house on the edge of German lines was indeed nerve-racking. Suddenly Mahos field radio blared.

"Commander Nishizumi speaking." she answered. Erika looked on with a hopeful stare, her cigarette still burning in her hand. She could hear muffled German on the other end of the line.

"Rodger Commander. Right away." Maho said before hanging up the radio mic and standing quickly.

"We move out now." she said proudly. Erika grinned and the pair grabbed their caps and extinguished their cigarettes before rushing outside where the entire 2nd Panzer Division awaited them in a large field. Light snow was already covering the ground and they shivered as they began running to their tanks.

"Mount up!" Maho shouted to the lounging crews who had been waiting all the same. The entire area quickly became abuzz with activity as crews made up of both men and women rushed to their tanks and armored vehicles.

Maho was the first to reach her tank, a mighty Tiger I. Her driver, Hans, followed right behind.

"Glad to see you decided to show up on time." she teased to Hans who took it in stride. He was followed quickly by the bow-gunner Klaus.

"Lets find us some Soviet scum to kill." Klaus cheered happily as he cocked the MG-42. He always got in one of his crazy moods when they started an operation like this. Maho just shook her head in wonder.

"Sorry we're late Commander." Helga, her loader and Karin her gunner said as they filed into the turret of the large war machine.

"What were you two doing? Having drinks at the pub?" Maho scolded at them. These two were always messing about when they weren't on official duty, but Maho had told them to be ready hours ago. They didn't answer their commander and went about making themselves ready.

"This is Commander Nishizumi to all units. All units report." Maho said into her mic. A chorus of acknowledgments rang out, ending with Erikas final report. "All units are manned and ready to commence operation Commander." The sounds of engines filled the air around them and Mahos Tiger I rumbled to life as well. White smoke billowed into the air as the vehicles revved their engines to quickly warm them up for the long trek ahead.

"All elements forward."

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Panzer Division- Somewhere West of Pripet Marshes**_

"Scouts report." Maho said over the roaring of her advancing column. The radio crackled to life.

"This is scout 22 reporting. Nothing to see up here. More mud and snow though. It's going to be tough to maneuver the heavier panzers through this muck." Maho sighed heavily. They had advanced over 30 miles and so far had seen nothing but mud and muck the whole way.

"Rodger 22, advance to grid section 31 and report back." Maho replied before switching her comms channel.

"Erika copy, over." Maho awaited her reply. She didn't have to wait long.

"Copy Commander. Go ahead." came her reply.

"My scout reports worsening terrain ahead of me. How are things on your end?" she asked. Erika had been leading a column about a mile North of Mahos position since the beginning of the operation. Maho secretly hoped that Erika would have better news to report.

"Sorry Commander. It seems there's a pretty large marsh just ahead of us. My vanguard report says it's quite impassible to our heavy armor." Maho growled silently, but not so silently that her own crew could not hear her.

"Don't worry too much about it Commander. We'll just have to go around it." Hans chirped in, keeping the Tiger going at a slow pace along with the rest of the column. Maho grabbed her map.

"Shut it Hans. If my latest estimates are correct that means this marsh stretches for miles on both our forward flanks. The lack of descent terrain has slowed our advance and according to HQ we're almost an hour behind schedule." Maho rubbed her head. She could feel a major headache coming on.

"Here you go Commander, looks like you could use one of these." Karin said handing the commander an aspirin. Maho smiled lightly and took the small white tablet from the girl and drew her canteen. After taking a long drink she grabbed her mic again.

"Erika see if you could-"

"CONTACT!" Erikas driver suddenly screamed. Maho clearly heard it on her end as well.

"T-34s at 11 o'clock! Lots of 'em!" Erikas scout suddenly reported. Erika didn't waste any time.

"All units traverse! Traverse! Targets approaching!" Erikas column came to a lurching stop and the turrets of several Panzer IV's and Panzer IIIs began tracking the enemy tanks. The T-34s began opening up.

Rounds exploded all around Erikas column, throwing up tons of muck and snow. Erika could hear and feel shells impacting her Panther as they bounced off the tanks armored plating. "Fire fire fire!"

With a reverberating answer the German column erupted in a volley of tank fire as the panzers answered the attacking Soviets with their own firepower. Erika covered her ears as her Panther fired off several rounds along with the others. A couple of T-34s went up quickly but more poured in to replace those losses.

"Load AP!" Erika shouted.

"AP loaded!" her loader answered. A loud click could be heard as the round was rammed into the breach of the cannon.

"Gunner, target T-34 at 9 o'clock, 500 yards!" Erika ordered to her gunner.

"Target acquired!" her gunner shouted back.

"Fire!"

The Panthers gun spouted a torrent of fire as the shell left the barrel, sending a sizzling hot round right into the T-34 and bursting it into flame. "Good hit, good hit!" she shouted to her crew.

Through her binoculars Maho could see everything happening before her. Suddenly her own radio crackled. "This is scout 22 Commander. We've spotted an enemy attack force moving in from the Southeast!" the transmission stated.

"Numbers and composition?" Maho hurriedly asked.

"Several T-34s and looks like a KV-2!" came the scouts reply.

"All units, full stop!" Maho ordered quickly as her Tiger came to a stop with the others around her.

"If they're approaching from Southeast...all units traverse right to 3 o'clock." she ordered. Within seconds the first T-34s came thundering towards them, guns blazing.

"All units, Fire!" she yelled into the mic and the air around her was suddenly deafening as cannon-fire exploded all around them. She saw many T-34s go up instantly in balls of smoke and fire. The ground shook all around her as enemy shells narrowly missed her tank. A massive explosion sounded somewhere behind her.

"We lost a Panzer IV!" came the report from one of the Panthers in her column. But Maho didn't have time to deal with it right now. Instead she calmly continued to issue her crew orders.

"Load AP, Helga."

"AP loaded Commander!"

"Karin, T-34, 3 o'clock, 450 yards." the Tigers turret traversed slowly.

"On target, ma'am." Karin reported.

"Fire."

With that the T-34 was turned into a gigantic fireball of molten steel and metal. Maho watched as the remaining Soviet forces began wilting away under the intense German firepower. But Maho was impressed. The Soviets fought. Down to the very last tank. When the cannon-fire had finally died down in what felt like an eternity, Erika and Maho began taking count.

"I report 12 enemy tanks destroyed Commander." Erika chirped in through her mic.

"Rodger that Erika. I've got 15 over here." Maho said continuing to peer through her Tigers view ports. Then she noticed something and clicked her mic again.

"Scout 22 didn't you report there was a KV-2 in that enemy group?" she waited for a moment but only static sounded in the foreground.

"Scout 22 do you read me, over." she said. Then her radio crackled again.

"Tiger 212 this is Opel in the lead panzer, we're seeing a column of smoke up ahead. Want us to check it out?" the man asked. Maho knew Opel well. He was a very good tanker and an even better friend. They had long seen much of each other during their tank training days.

"Roger Opel. Be careful. Over." she said. "Commander, no survivors from the stricken Panzer IV I'm afraid. They're all dead. Over." another tank from her division reported. Maho hung her head a bit and frowned.

"Damn-it. Brave souls, all of them. See to it they receive a proper burial." Erika said over her mic. Maho nodded along with the rest of her crew. After another few minutes Opel radioed in.

"Commander, we found what is causing the smoke. Scout 22 is completely destroyed. I mean, gone. There's just part of a smoldering hulk here but hardly anything that even resembles what use to be a Panzer III at all. Over." came the grim news. Maho felt her heart skip a beat.

"No round from a standard 75mm could do something like that..." Maho clicked her mic. At the wreck the large Opel nodded in his commanders chair.

"I agree. But if Scout 22 reported a KV-2, I see no KV-2s that we killed." Opel said in another grim tone. Maho ran a hand through her hair, her crew looking to her.

"Well it couldn't have gone far. The KV-2 is slow. We'll have to find him before he finds us again." Maho said with a growing anger.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2-Attack On Pripet

_**1-hour after first contact- Pripet Marshes**_

"Lead panzer what's your status?" Maho asked over her comms as she peered through her Tigers view-port. Her Tiger was the third tank in a line of five other German vehicles including two Panzer IV's making up the first two and two Panzer IIIs making up the last two behind her. The tanks had much space between them to keep them from getting trapped together in case one took a hit. They were just barely within visual range of each other and dense fog had formed around them in the wet marsh.

"Nothing new to report. We don't see any sign of the KV-2. No tracks no nothing. It's like they just vanished." the commander of the panzer reported. Maho sneered.

"You know that's bullshit soldier. That Panzer III didn't just randomly explode. Now we're going to find the bastard that did that and blow him sky high before he hits us again. He's just waiting for us to continue our push so he can pick us off. I'm not going to let that happen."

The column began to struggle the further they went into the marsh.

"Commander, maybe we should head back. This isn't a place for us to be." the commander of the second Panzer IV said.

"Neither is it for a KV-2. If he can navigate around here and attack us then so can we. We have to show those Soviets we aren't afraid to fight even on their terms." Maho said feeling all the more livid. Then Maho heard a whistling.

"Incoming!" she shouted as a massive explosion rocked her Tiger. A large sinkhole was quickly formed by the HE shell and Mahos Tiger quickly sunk into it.

"Get us out of here Hans!" she shouted to her driver. Hans desperately began working the pedals of the Tiger and shifted gears frantically trying to get the massive machine out of the muck that now gripped the right side of the tank. This only proved to sink the treads even further and list the tank to the right.

"Damn-it the shot came from the 3 o'clock position! All tanks fire at 3! Fire at 3 now!" Maho yelled bracing herself against the turret wall of the listing Tiger. She watched as shells flew into the mist and suddenly a great large fireball lit up the entire area around them.

"Holy hell I think we just got them!" the second Panzer IV radioed in, the crew cheering in the background.

"Commander, Commander are you alright?" Erikas voice came over Mahos radio. She picked it up.

"Yeah Erika we're fine. It appears the KV-2 is down, but send in a squad of infantry to go check it out and send in another Tiger to help pull us out of here. I hate this marsh."

"Rodger that Commander, over." Erika said sounding all the more relieved to know that things hadn't gone as bad as she first initially thought they would when Maho had originally suggested this crazy plan.

Within the next couple of hours Mahos Tiger had been successfully pulled free of the marsh and the squad of infantry confirmed that it was indeed the KV-2 that had been destroyed. Maho leaned against her tank as her crew went to work inspecting it.

"At least everything seems to be in working order." Karin said smiling to her. Maho didn't return her enthusiasm. She took out her watch and opened it, frowning upon it.

"We're even further behind schedule now thanks to that damned thing. Furthermore we've lost two tanks and their crews and we're barely 30 miles into this operation." she hissed. She looked up into the darkening sky.

"Nights approaching Commander, we should probably bed for the night." Helga said from atop the Tiger. Maho shook her head at this.

"No. We haven't reached our main objective yet. We have to push on this town here and then we can have a rest." Maho explained producing a small map from her pocket which showed a small town just East of their current position. The other nodded in approval. Maho climbed back aboard her Tiger and grabbed her comms.

"Erika I want you to continue on your current line. Keep going until you see the town and stop there. Do not commence any assault until my elements arrive, over."

"Rodger that Commander. Rolling out now." came Erikas swift reply.

Even though Erika had the lighter tanks in her ranks, Maho knew it would take some time for her to get through the marsh. 'But hell, maybe the Soviets don't expect us to actually cross this gunk' Maho thought to herself as the rest of her crew geared up inside the Tiger.

After a few tough hours of driving though terrain that would make even the most seasoned tank commander shudder, Mahos column was finally though the marshland. By now night had completely encompassed everything around them. The only lights came from the small headlights on the tanks, and those didn't produce that much light. Just enough to see where they were going and nothing more.

Suddenly the column came to a stop. Maho clicked her throat mic.

"What is it Scout 25?" she asked the lead Panzer III.

"There's a large hill just ahead of us. There appears to be some light pollution in the sky just beyond. I think the town is just on the other side, over." the commander said. Maho consulted her map. Indeed the man was correct. She opened her hatch and hauled herself atop the turret, peering out ahead.

"Erika are you in position, over."

"I am Commander. We're awaiting your orders, over." Erika replied.

"Send your scout to check the terrain over the hill ahead of you. We have to know what we're dealing with so we can plan this carefully." Maho ordered confidently.

"Rodger. I'll report back when my scout does." After about 30 minutes of waiting the scouts came back with their reports.

"Commander my scouts report a large open valley just on the other side of the hill. The town is just beyond the valley." Erika reported over her mic. Maho nodded to herself.

"I've got the same thing on my end down here as well. I've also got a report of what looks to be some dug-in defensive units lining the towns outskirts."

"It'd be suicide to drive across that valley right at them, huh?" Erika asked. Again Maho nodded.

"Yeah, so here's how we're going to do this. Leave your armor atop the hill in a hull-down position. Draw the fire of the guns guarding the town and swing your infantry North to that small forest and then have them come back down on the North side. It's likely not very well defended."

"And once the infantry gets in and starts causing chaos, you'll swoop in with your troops from the South and hit them there, right?" Erika had already figured this plan out. Maho was a bit shocked.

"Erika, how did you-"

"I've been fighting with you too long to not know how best to take a town, Commander."

Maho smiled softly. "Well at least I know you've been paying attention, Erika."

The chaos of battle started as soon as Maho gave the order to fire. In her commanders chair she observed the fighting taking place. Flashes from several Soviet artillery emplacements were raining hell down upon them. All the while Maho kept in close contact with her infantry commanders.

"My squads are in position now Commander Nishizumi. Ready to attack on your word, over." came the commanders report over her comms. She clicked her throat mic.

"Attack."

Soon the entire town was in a turmoil as the troops from both Erikas company and Mahos attacked from both the North and South sectors. Even over the constant tank-fire and artillery Maho could hear the gunfire from inside the town itself. She was pretty sure she heard the shouts and screams of women and children too. She frowned slightly.

Suddenly a bright fireball rose up from the Soviet line and she heard Erika cheering over her mic.

"I got that son-of-a-bitch! I got him! Great shot guys!" Erika cheered to herself and to her crew who cheered as well.

Suddenly Mahos Tiger was rocked by a powerful explosion just to her left and she was blinded by the bright light that accompanied it. A Soviet artillery shell had found a lucky shot hitting a Panzer IV which caused a chain reaction which engulfed the StuG III tank destroyer as well. Both tanks had gone up in a tremendous explosion which no one could possibly survive. Maho swore out loud.

"Damn-it all tanks acquire whatever looks like an artillery gun to you and volley-fire on my mark! Three, two, one, fire!" she screamed into her mic. With that the entire German tank line exploded in a hail of cannon-fire that lit up the entire area for a split second as if the sun was rising.

Buildings crashed to the ground. Snow and dirt were thrown high into the sky. Here and there plumes of fire rose up into the night. Screams of the dying rose up as well. But the continuing cannon-fire did not. It went on for what felt like another eternity to Maho. With each shot from her Tiger she had to cover her ears again and again.

It wasn't until a little while later she realized her infantry commander was trying to raise her on the mic. She clicked it.

"Commander, my troops have successfully take the center of the town. Their main defensive line is turning on us though, so we would much appreciate it if you could move in now!" the man yelled, the sound of rifle and machine-gun fire immense in the background. Maho acknowledged.

"Erika we're moving up now. Follow my flank and stay even with me, over."

Erika acknowledged and soon the wall of armor was cresting the hill and driving full speed towards the shattering Soviet line. As her tank neared the towns edge, Maho could see dozens of Soviet defenders leaping out of their trenches. Trying to get away from the rapidly advancing German armor.

"Light those fuckers up Klaus!" Maho yelled to her bow-gunner who happily obliged.

Silhouetted against the raging fires in the background, Maho saw dozens upon dozens of soldiers go down under the intense hailstorm of bullets from the German panzers.

"You Soviet bastards!" Erika yelled as a rocket whizzed past her advancing Panther and impacted a Panzer IV just behind her left rear. The panzer exploded in a massive fireball and it's turret was torn from its hull.

"Driver full stop!" she yelled and her Panther lurched to a stop.

"Load HE!" her loader quickly switched shell type and rammed the breach closed.

"HE loaded Itsumi!" he yelled back.

"Target two-story building at 1 o'clock!"

"Building in sight!" her gunner reported quickly.

"Fire!"

With a massive impact the two-story building in question disintegrated before her eyes. She smiled almost evilly.

"Target destroyed." she reported.

Within minutes the line of German armor smashed into whatever was left of the Soviet line. Many fighters chose to flee inside buildings, trying to fight it out from within cover. Erika wasn't about to have it.

"Damn them! Destroy everything West of the town center! You hear me! Level the West side!" she screamed in frustration. Erika hated it when infantry ran and hit from her. It annoyed her to no end, though she couldn't really explain to herself why.

When Maho heard this she was about to give an order canceling Erikas command when a shot suddenly slammed into her Tiger.

The HE shell, fired from a Soviet artillery cannon hidden within a nearby building, smashed right into the thinly-armored side of her Tiger I and exploded with terrible effect. Her crew were instantly knocked out and Maho herself was thrown across the inside of the turret.

When she hit the opposing side of the turret, everything went black. The world around her faded and turned to nothingness.

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
